


Brittany's Little Fantasy

by IceQueenRia



Series: Puck and Kurt, fantasies and kinks [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Dom Kurt, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany just loves the idea of Kurt and Puck watching her and Santana together. She likes the idea of watching Kurt and Puck together too. So Santana makes the offer, not expecting a prude like Lady Hummel to agree. But as it happens, Puck's boy is pretty damn kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittany's Little Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got round to it, hope you enjoy =)

It was Brittany who suggested it. She whispered her secret fantasy to Santana one night while they were scissoring one another. 

“Puck would totally be up for it,” Santana said. “But I don’t know about Lady Hummel. I think he’s too much of a prude.”

“Can we at least ask him?” Brittany questioned hopefully, crooking her fingers inside Santana’s pussy so she could hit the right spot.

“Mmm,” Santana moaned as she thumbed over Brittany’s clit. “We’ll ask,” Santana promised.

XXX

The next day, Santana cornered Puck and explained to him that Brittany loved the idea of watching Kurt and Puck together while they in turn watched their lady lesbian love making. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Puck smirked stating that the ‘puckzilla’ would be totally up for a party like that.

“Well I knew you’d say yes, you perve,” Santana remarked with a roll of her eyes. “What about Kurt? Any chance you could convince him?”

“Hell yeah,” Puck nodded but Santana looked sceptical. “Seriously, Lopez, you’re underestimating just how kinky my boy is. Just give me details for a time and place and me and Kurt will be there.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know,” Santana replied though she still wasn’t convinced Kurt Hummel of all people would be up for such a thing.

XXX

“I can’t wait, I’m so excited,” Brittany declared as she danced around Santana’s bedroom.

“Just don’t get your hopes up,” Santana told her. “I know Puck said they’d show but… they could change their minds at the last minute.”

“They’ll be here, I know they will,” Brittany said confidently. As if to prove her theory, Puck’s signature knock sounded at the front door. “That’s them,” Brittany smiled before hurrying to answer the front door to let the two boys in. “I told you they’d come,” Brittany said triumphantly as she led Kurt and Puck into Santana’s bedroom where the other girl was waiting.

“The cum happens later, babe,” Puck smirked and Brittany giggled while Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

“Well, well, Lady Hummel, you actually showed up,” Santana commented. “I’m not sure if I’m shocked or impressed.”

“Don’t be either,” Kurt told her. “Just get naked. All of you,” he added to the other two. “Now!” he commanded as he shamelessly stripped his own clothes off.

Puck was the first out of his clothes, closely followed by Brittany. A stunned Santana took a little while longer to start stripping but she was wearing fewer layers than Kurt so she was naked before him. 

“Holy crap,” Santana remarked upon discovering the muscular form Kurt was hiding under all his fancy clothes.

“Santana, your heterosexuality is showing,” Kurt told her as the girl gawked at him.

“Fuck you,” Santana swore.

“Sorry, Lopez, you’re really not my type,” Kurt replied. “We’re here to watch one another, not join in.”

“Like I’d want to play with Puck’s dumb-stick ever again,” Santana said snidely. “Or your boypussy, no matter how tight Puck claims it is.”

“Tighter than your soppy cunt will ever be,” Kurt remarked.

“The way you two talk to each other really turns me on,” Brittany commented as she made herself comfortable on the bed, her legs spread revealing her trimmed pussy.

“Touch yourself,” Kurt suggested to her gently and Brittany displayed a smile of deceptive innocence as she trailed her hand down the length of her nude torso before brushing her finger across her clit.

“Oh,” Brittany released a small moan of delight.

Stepping up behind Santana, Kurt massaged her shoulders lightly before speaking softly in her ear.

“Go and play with your girlfriend,” he instructed with an encouraging pat to her rear.

Santana shot him a quick glare before joining the blonde on the bed, settling atop of her, their breasts pressed together and Santana’s dark locks tickling Brittany’s white skin. The girls kissed and Brittany shifted slightly so that Santana could settle more comfortably between her spread legs. 

“Noah,” Kurt beckoned his boyfriend with his finger. “Come and play with me.”

Puck eagerly moved towards his boyfriend, his hands going straight to Kurt’s ass while the countertenor wrapped his fingers around the mohawked boy’s cock and led him towards the bed. Kissing one another furiously, they fell down clumsily onto Santana’s bed, close enough to the girls that Kurt and Brittany could brush their noses together if they just turned their heads. 

“We’ll start with some oral,” Kurt stated.

“Who the hell says you’re running this show?” Santana asked.

“Me,” Kurt answered pressing his hand against her head to force her downwards.

“Bitch,” Santana mumbled under her breath.

“Slut,” Kurt retaliated in an amused tone as he linked his fingers with Brittany’s, the pair holding hands as they turned to smile at one another.

“Oh,” Brittany gasped as Santana’s tongue flicked out to caress her clit.

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned appreciatively as Puck mouthed at his hairless pussy, his tongue stabbing into his hole before he ran it up his slit to flick at his vulnerable little clit. 

“Oh, oh… mmm… haha,” Brittany giggled in delight as her hips bucked and writhed as Santana licked at her cunt.

“That’s it, Noah, just like that,” Kurt encouraged as he gripped one hand into Puck’s mohawk and made eye-contact with his boyfriend, his other stand still holding Brittany’s.

“Please,” Brittany begged. “Please Kurt, let her fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Kurt denied and Brittany whimpered, throwing her head back as she let out an obscene groan. “Soon,” Kurt promised as he let out a few gasps and curse words himself. “Now,” Kurt decided. “Lube, fingering and then fucking.”

Santana grabbed the lube and drizzled a generous amount over Brittany’s wet pussy, the feel of the cool liquid making Brittany shriek a little. She passed the lube to Puck before working a finger into Brittany’s hole. Mirroring Santana’s actions, Puck dribbled some lube over Kurt’s boypussy before slipping a finger inside.

“More… more… please?” Brittany begged desperately and Santana looked to Kurt for permission.

“Another finger,” Kurt said and Puck added a second digit to his throbbing pussy while Santana did the same with Brittany. “Another,” Kurt requested after a while, Brittany clutching tight to his hand and practically sobbing with need. “Fuck us,” Kurt growled out.

Puck instantly buried his cock inside Kurt’s cunt. Santana had to take a minute or so to fix her strap-on, but soon enough she was deep inside her girlfriend, competing against Puck to thrust harder and faster. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Brittany moaned as Santana hitched one of her legs up to create a better angle.

“Baby, I want you to ride me,” Puck groaned and Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his lips before they rearranged themselves to make the position work. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Puck commented as he looked up at Kurt, reaching his hand out to finger the boy’s clit as he impaled himself on his cock again and again.

“Oh, fuck, Noah!” Kurt cried out loving the feeling of being so full.

Next to them, Brittany was shrieking louder than any porn star as Santana fucked into her and suckled at her nipples. 

“Kurt, I’m close,” Brittany all but sobbed.

“Me too,” Kurt panted reaching out to take her hand again. “Together,” he said. “One… two… three… now!”

“Oh fuck!” Brittany cried out before a string of incoherent noises left her mouth as she and Kurt both soaked Santana’s bed sheets. “Mmm,” Brittany sighed happily when it was all over, the four of them still naked and slumped awkwardly across the bed. “This was fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for kinks/fantasies are welcome.


End file.
